hanazuki_full_of_treasuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Damage Control/Transcript
Hanazuki: Sleepy, you gotta try! Sleepy: Seriously? You want me to summon enough magic inside this whole tree to another moon? Hanazuki: On the Spacesurfer, with me on it too. So, all of that, yes. Please? Sleepy: I couldn't even if I wanted to. (yawns) And I don't particularly want to. Hanazuki: Oh, come on Sleepy! Kiyoshi needs our help and this is how to do it! Sleepy: He's got a whole bunch of unicorns up there. They sent you here once already, have them bring you back again, with the tree! Hanazuki: Okay, I guess, but I have no way to ask them. Sleepy: That, I can handle! You know what's greater than messages? Smaller than trees. (Sleepy uses his horn to send a message to Kiyoshi's moon and the Hemkas cheer him on) Kiyoshi: Lots of work to do, guys. First though, let me say again how proud I am you defeated Twisted Unicorn, and won back your moon! (the unicorns are proud of themselves that they create fireworks) Zikoro: (howls) Kiyoshi: And I'm so excited to be your Moonflower again! (again, the unicorns create fireworks) Zikoro: (barks and howls) Kiyoshi: But now the tough part begins! We gotta fix this place up after all that fighting! And to make sure we have a lasting peace, let's begin by... (Orangecorn interrupts by coloring the palace) Orange! Orange! No! Okay, this is what I'm talking about. To keep things fair, we need to carefully think through every... (Redicorn interrupts by coloring the palace and the two unicorns fight) Redicorn, Orangecorn! Everyone, I appreciate the enthusiasm, but to make sure no colors get over-represented, Let's all try to... (Yellowcorn interrupts by coloring the palace) Yellowcorn, I'm talking here! (all the unicorns interrupt by coloring the palace, making it entirely change color) Would you all stop for a second! (Zikoro covers his eyes and finds a message from the sky) Kiyoshi: Whatever made me think I was up to this? (sighs) More space-spam? (throws the message on the stone and it turns into Sleepy Unicorn) Sleepy: (in message) This message has been sent to you of courtesy of Sleepy Unicorn. Kiyoshi: (to the unicorns) Hey, everybody! It's a message from Sleepy! (Zikoro tries calling them over to hear the message) Kiyoshi: Wow, Zikoro, you go! Hanazuki:(in message) Hey, Kiyoshi! (Zikoro is happy to see Hanazuki's face as she appeared on the message) Hanazuki: (in message) Do you want these sweet Treasure Trees of mine to help keep away the Big Bad while you're learning to grow your own? Kiyoshi: Awesome! Hanazuki: (in message) Then send a tractor beam our way. I'll be waiting. (message ends) Zikoro: (whimpers) (the unicorns get back to coloring the palace) Kiyoshi: Sounds great! All I need to do is organize these unicorns to find one big, concentrated (slowly becomes more nervous) beam of magic. Yeah, that shouldn't be hard. (Zikoro assembles the unicorns in a line) Kiyoshi: Wow, Zikoro, amazing! (Zikoro commands the unicorns to send the tractor beam to Kiyoshi's moon, and they do so) Kiyoshi: Oh, and careful, you guys! It's hard to be accurate at this distance! (everybody starts screaming, except for the yellow tree, scene cuts) Kiyoshi: Careful, we're bringing them in too fast. We've gotta do something! (Zikoro commands them to stop beaming, and they stop the tractor beam) Sleepy and Hanazuki: AAH! (they fall down) Kiyoshi: Not that! (they crash) Hanazuki: We're okay! (groans) (Zikoro' pants, and licks Hanazuki)'' '''Hanazuki: (giggles) Hey, little guy! Kiyoshi: Sleepy! Sleepy, speak to me! Sleepy: (snoring) Kiyoshi: (relieved): Good enough. (Zikoro has the unicorns transplant the tree as Hanazuki and Kiyoshi dig a hole from the ground) Hanazuki: Wow, your little guys sure work great together. Kiyoshi: Only when Zikoro's around. He's able to get them to fall in a line in a way I never could, must've really bonded while getting rid of Twisted, I guess. (the unicorns plant the tree into the hole) Hanazuki: Congratulations, gang! You're now defended against the Big Bad! (Zikoro and the unicorns cheer) Hanazuki: ...Slightly. Zikoro: Huh? Hanazuki: Oh, but-b-but not to worry, slowly, but surely, Kiyoshi will get you the rest of the way there. You can count on him. Kiyoshi: Come on, guys, we got a palace to fix up! (the unicorns, once again, create fireworks) Zikoro: (howls) Huh? (he notices Kiazuki's moon, torn into pieces, and starts to cry) (Sleepy wakes up from his nap as Zikoro dashes through the moon's highest place, and he starts howling) Sleepy: Hmm... (at the palace, the unicorns, using their beams, make the palace taller, with some new designs added) Hanazuki: Whoa, incredible. Kiyoshi: Looking good guys, almost there. Sleepy: Hey, H, got a minute? Hanazuki: Oh, sure, Sleepy. What's wrong? Sleepy: You see Kiazuki's moon up there? Looks like we gotta finish getting Zikoro back there, pronto. Hanazuki: Eh, I suppose you're right. I'll let Kiyoshi know we're heading out. Kiyoshi: We're doing it. We're really doing it! You guys are amazing! (Little Dreamer comes back with a treasure for Kiyoshi) Kiyoshi: Chmm, chmm, chmm! Ooh, ooh, yeah, uh, yeah! (gasps) Oh... Thanks, Little Dreamer. (Little Dreamer 'cleans himself' and floats away) Kiyoshi: This is the first day ever! Hey, hey, hey, Kiyoshi's got some play, new treasure tree on the way. Hanazuki: Nice one! Hey, Kiyoshi, things seem to be going great, and Sleepy and I gotta go so... Kiyoshi: N-no, wait, not yet. Stick around, maybe, give me a few tips on how to grow trees with color, like yours? Hanazuki: I mean, we could maybe stay a little bit longer... Sleepy: Actually...no. Zikoro's gotta get back to where he's from, and waiting might not be an option, so... Kiyoshi: Hold up! You're taking Zikoro to... (speech cuts to the unicorns fighting abruptly) Hanazuki: Relax, Kiyoshi, you've got this. (the three warm colors fight) Hanazuki: Or not. (Kiyoshi begins to scream, scene is cut) (the unicorns watch the others as they're still painting themselves with their horns) Kiyoshi: Guys, settle down, let's talk things through. (dodges Orangecorn's splatter) Hanazuki: What can I do to help? Kiyoshi: Get Zikoro. Hanazuki: Okay. (she and Sleepy run to find Zikoro) Kiyoshi: Best behavior! You need to stop by the time I get to ten, or some of you, the ones I know, will be in a heap of trouble! (the unicorns are shocked by the angry look on his face, but they continue) Kiyoshi: (annoyed): One! Two! (Zikoro, with his full white eyes, madly barks at Hanazuki, and Sleepy) Sleepy: (terrified): Zikoro's seen this whole moon, and it's gonna keep getting worse until it's back there. Hanazuki: (nervously): Uh, nice, Zikoro. Wanna help Kiyoshi deal with his unicorns who have gone totally bonkers? Zikoro: (growls) Sleepy: He's too far gone. We gotta get him back home, now. Hanazuki: But we can't ditch Kiyoshi now! Sleepy: You go back and help him, I'll handle this. (Hanazuki runs back to the lower level of the moon) Kiyoshi: 38. (the unicorns are still putting up a fight) 39. (the rest are still watching) 40... Okay, I'm gonna try counting to 50 but this is your last chance. (Redicorn and Orangecorn try to chase Yellowcorn) Yellowcorn: (splats Redicorn and Orangecorn) (laughs) (damaging the yellow tree, Yellowcorn dodges Redicorn and Orangecorn's shots) Hanazuki: Oh, no! My treasure tree! Wait! Aah! No! Kiyoshi: (to the other unicorns): Thanks for not getting all caught up in this, guys. You'd like to be a part of making things better, huh? (they all nod in agreement, then one of the unnamed unicorns colors the palace, and Kiyoshi, and the other unicorns get annoyed, then the unicorn erases the color) Kiyoshi: (turns lavender) Huh, there might actually be a way... (the others, not on the good side are still damaging the tree) Hanazuki: Stop! The tree will get hurt! Ah! Oh! Kiyoshi: Hey! Who wants to come and take a look at the palace's new color? (the unicorns stop fighting) Kiyoshi: Check it out! (the unicorns scream) Kiyoshi: Sorry you weren't here to help choose the colors, guys. (the unicorns start fussing) Kiyoshi: Now stay close, and be cooperative, and maybe you'll get to be a part of the next decision. Still a lot of stuff that needs fixing around here. (the unicorns apologize to themselves) Hanazuki: Wow, Kiyoshi. (Kiyoshi turns lavender) What a great idea. Kiyoshi: Yeah, thanks, I was just feeling pretty inspired. Hanazuki: Oh, you can toss that down now. (Kiyoshi tosses his treasure to the ground and grows a treasure tree) Sleepy: You go. Hanazuki: Sleepy! Oh, you're back already? Sleepy: I never left. Hanazuki: But what about Zikoro? Sleepy: Ah, he'll be alright. Kiazuki's coming to get him. Hanazuki: She's coming here?! Sleepy: Yep, I sent her a message. Hanazuki; Ah! Sleepy: Huh? (Kiazuki's flying to Kiyoshi's moon) Hanazuki: Oh, no! Category:Transcripts